yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Peckpocket
is a Rank E Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Peckpocket evolves into Robbinyu starting at level 23. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Recurring Yo-kai Biology Peckpocket has the appearance of a plump, purple bird, with his belly being a different shade of purple. He has short legs with three talons (two in the front, one in the back). His eyes are long and narrow with yellow irises. His beak is wide and thin. He has a long gray feather sticking from his head that has a yellow leaf-like feather attached to it. Peckpocket is a covetous Yo-kai with kleptomaniac tendencies, eager and willing to rob anyone he comes across blind without a single drop of remorse. Peckpocket instills its Inspirited targets with its same compulsion to snatch other people's belongings. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Peckpocket can be found in grass spots everywhere on Mt. Wildwood. Yo-kai Watch 2 Peckpocket can be found in the Shady Back Alley in Uptown Springdale and in the 4th circle of the Infinite Inferno. Anime Peckpocket appears in EP026, in which he causes Bear to snatch the belongings of his classmates. Nate confronts the Bird Yo-kai and first summons Jibanyan, but Peckpocket swiftly dodges his Paws of Fury attack and robs him of some of his Chocolate Bars, causing Jibanyan to flee when chided by Nate. Nate then summons Tengloom, but the Crow Yo-kai proves to be helpless as Peckpocket quickly and repeatedly snatches him his books and later his clothes. As a last resort, Nate summons Roughraff. The delinquent Yo-kai then taunts Peckpocket to jump to drop Chocolate Bars and seizes the chance to snatch them, but the bird Yo-kai quickly snatches them back. Roughraff makes Peckpocket jump again and snatch his spoils, but Peckpocket snatches his own stuff in return. They repeat the process until the afternoon and when both of them fall exhausted, Roughraff commends Peckpocket and gets so in return, forging a new friendship. Peckpocket then gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal and leaves with Roughraff, who asks him to teach him to steal like he does. In EP076, Nate summoned Peckpocket to steal Rawry's sunglasses, causing Rawry to lose confidence. In EP101, the Phantom Thief Kopin stole Peckpocket's feathers. Peckpocket went to Hailey and Usapyon for help, but Hailey seemed more interested in eating Peckpocket than solving the mystery. Hailey tried cooking Peckpocket into a stew, which attracted many hungry Yo-kai. Peckpocket started serving the Peckpocket-flavored broth to the hungry Yo-kai, and discovered a new side to himself. Seeing this, Kopin returned Peckpocket's feathers. In EP124, Peckpocket once again enlists the help of the InaUSA Detective Agency, this time alongside Rawry. The two ask Hailey and Usapyon to investigate their friend Roughraff, who had been acting strangely lately. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats ''Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble'' Attribute tolerance Movelist |10-45|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Absorption|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes a foe so jealous of its allies' things that it will attack them.}} |50-131|Absorption|All enemies|Snags HP from all opponents and divides it among its allies.}} }}||-||Does not get dealt critical damage.}} ''Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble'' Etymology * "Peckpocket" is a portmanteau of peck and pickpocket. * "Yokodori" means "seizing, snatching" in Japanese, while also sounding like "yoko-bird". * "Cartepollo" is a portmanteau of carterista (pickpocket) and pollo ''(chicken). Trivia * Peckpocket's recurring phrase, "What's yours is mine!", is likely a reference to Takeshi "Gian" Gouda from Fujiko Fujio's comic ''Doraemon, a corpulent bully who would often appropriate other kids' toys and books while saying "What's mine is mine, what's yours is mine!" This philosophy of his entered Japanese popular culture with the name "Gianism". * On its Yo-kai Medal portrait, Peckpocket is pictured stealing Roughraff's comb. * In the English version of the Yo-kai Watch game, Peckpocket's voice sounds female, while in the English dub of the anime it was given a male voice. * In the Yo-kai Watch demo Peckpocket appears in grass spots in Uptown Springdale when normally it could only be found on Mt. Wildwood. This is justified as Uptown Springdale is the only accessible area in the demo. In other languages * Chinese: de:Stibitza Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Bird Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps